In this four site cooperative study supported by NICHD and NIDA approximately 16,000 infants will be screened by maternal history and meconium analysis for exposure to drugs during pregnancy. They will be monitored for acute conditions, CNS toxicity, electroencephalographic abnormalities, neurodevelopmental outcome, maternal characteristics, and environmental circumstances.